


震惊！伞厂歌手卡洛斯竟然...

by Evenieees



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Valeveira, singer/model
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenieees/pseuds/Evenieees
Summary: 【现代AU】lofter id:evenieeesCarlos歌手×Jill模特
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jill Valentine——“WONG”模特事务所的当红模特，26岁。WONG是由亚裔Ada Wong所创办的知名模特事务所，旗下艺人众多，包括Leon K.、Chris R.等 。Jill的镜头表现力强，风格多变，完美驾驭各种造型；硬实力强，业务能力优秀，知名服装设计师Wesker御用模特之一，而Wesker本人以其设计前卫大胆性感闻名；0花边新闻或炒作，看似高冷女神但是是会和粉丝街头合影互动的类型；法日混血，长相立体而不失柔美，个人相片集《My Valentine》一经发售广为好评；为浣熊市代表性IP大作《生化危机》贡献面部 scan。平面作品居多，现场秀较少（身高165cm，但浣熊知道上介绍的为169cm），一般只为“WONG”自家的年度大秀走T。是广大市民心中的Valentine。
> 
> *长发设定（模特大概不能随便剪短发？）
> 
> Carlos Oliveira——Umbrella唱片公司（伞厂）当红流行歌手，南美混血热情小伙，24岁。特色卷发和嗓音音色性感低沉略带沙哑而广为熟知，音域宽，曲风多变，包括但不限于情歌、电音、乡村抒情，曾与独立摇滚歌手Jake Muller合作专辑《B.O.W.》。个人代表作及成名作《Carlos-less World》。健身爱好者，ins上个人简介里，健身达人标签在伞厂歌手身份之前。前辈是颇有声望的音乐家米海尔；性格直率，常在专辑制作方面与制作人Nicholai有争执，令经纪人Tyrell非常头痛。与同厂有“伞厂stars”之称的女歌手Nemesis（艺名）传出绯闻。
> 
> *头发会稍短一些，但还是毛茸茸。
> 
> Carlos新砖预热，主打歌MV女主角选定——来自WONG的Jill Valentine

从威斯克的摄影棚出来回到休息室，吉尔还穿着威斯克设计的“Ouroboros”系列墨蓝紧身套装，有时候真不得不佩服威斯克能做出这种连体还带鞋的服装。吉尔摘下鹰嘴面罩扭了扭脖子，棕金色低马尾扫过吉尔的美背。

经纪人雪莉已经在休息室等她了，还拿着一沓文件。吉尔得知自己要和一个歌手合作MV时还困惑了一下——怎么，难道自己已经过气需要拓展业务了吗？

“Ada同意了？”吉尔翻看着手中的合同文书，“嗯啊，确实没什么问题。虽然这是吉尔姐你第一次真人出镜影视作品。”雪莉回应道，“伞厂歌手之前也找过其他模特事务所合作，反响都还不错。况且他们的开价...总之Ada很满意。”

吉尔翻到最后一页，瞥到伞厂开出的那串数字——确实比同类的报酬要高，即便只是预报的酬劳，“难怪Ada会同意了…”WONG对艺人所接项目的把控筛选是WONG旗下艺人口碑良好的重要因素，当初西蒙斯有意向找Leon拍代言广告时被开出高价但被Ada一口回绝，果不其然两个月之后西蒙斯就黄了。

“好吧，”吉尔签完字皱了下眉，“正式接洽有定好时间吗？MV拍摄脚本和场地呢？我可能得多做些准备，毕竟MV拍摄我倒没那么多经验。”服装组的几位工作人员帮吉尔解开了背后的暗扣和拉链，吉尔拿上自己的衣服进了更衣室，“接下来的日程呢，我记得还接了BSAA的秋季服装平面照，中途接这个MV没事吗？”

吉尔姐还真是工作狂呢...雪莉心底嘀咕，帮忙收拾着吉尔的化妆包水杯和点心：“不用担心，BSAA秋装Chris和Sheva的拍摄部分会先提前，接下来一个星期的日程Ada几乎都帮你清空了，啊当然除了威斯克的固定拍摄项目。”

吉尔换好常服，带上贝雷帽和墨镜和雪莉准备一起回事务所，雪莉说奥利维拉先生和经纪人还有MV的拍摄组约了今晚在伞厂总部见面，大概两小时之后。吉尔在车后座刷了一会手机，主要还是搜索了一下这个Carlos Oliveira。伞厂歌手她是知道的，卡洛斯的成名作《Carlos-less World》当时在电台循环ReTunes霸榜十周，确实这个歌手还是有点东西的，起码他的音色吉尔很喜欢。

"吉尔姐，这个Carlos Oliveira,还和Neme传绯闻呢，不知道以后拍摄现场会不会看到Neme本人。”雪莉透过后视镜向吉尔眨了眨眼，

吉尔轻笑:“又来了Sherry，说不定今天去你就能看见她。”Nemesis可以说是绯闻女王了，伞厂招牌，身材高挑火辣，控场力十足，和卡洛斯爆出绯闻是在三个月前Nemesis新单曲，邀请Carlos唱feat，被拍到两人后台互动暧昧，新闻炒了大半个月伞厂才发表声明是谣传。

不过这种事还是清者自清，吉尔一般不怎么关注花边新闻，有也就是看了图个乐子。不过，不得不说卡洛斯和Neme的这张偷拍照看着真像有那么回事。吉尔关了浏览器的新闻界面，收起手机下车，回事务所换了身衣服，马甲背心配筒靴，重新上了淡妆，临走前接到Ada打来的电话，无非就是嘱咐了拍摄尺度——Implied Nude*，和其他一些细节。挂了电话吉尔才想起来忘记问为什么伞公司为什么选中她，甚至MV选角都没有公开试镜。

“Sherry，Ada有说伞厂为什么选中我吗？”吉尔把包斜挎在肩上，拿上钥匙出发去Umbrella大楼。

“唔没有细说，但一定是因为姐姐你太美了啊！”

“Come on~Sherry.”吉尔笑着无奈地摇了摇头。

吉尔还没开进Umbrella大楼门口的主路就能远远看见大楼上闪着霓虹光的 Umbrella厂牌伞标。

Tyrell在大厅接待了吉尔和雪莉，“晚上好，Valentine小姐，Birkin小姐。”泰瑞尔伸手和吉尔握手。“叫我吉尔就行”，“雪莉”雪莉也和泰瑞尔握了握手。

“抱歉，Carlos还在楼上拍摄MV——另一支单曲的MV，想去现场看看吗，还是先去休息室等一会，大概还有十几分钟。”

“没关系，去现场看看，毕竟我之前还没参加过MV的拍摄。”泰瑞尔在前面带路，和吉尔交谈着，三人进了电梯。吉尔问道：“我很好奇，为什么伞公司这次会和WONG合作。”

泰瑞尔笑了一声，“其实你是想知道为什么会和 **你** 合作吧。well,吉尔你非常出色潜力很大这不用说，Carlos和公司很重视这张新专——而且这次是公司上层做的决定，指名要你，其他的细节嘛，秘密。”说罢还意味深长的笑了笑。吉尔笑了笑只得作罢，或许是伞厂和WONG暗暗筹备搞什么联动计划。

“到了，卡洛斯应该快结束了。”随着泰瑞尔推开厅门，一个小型室内泳池进入眼帘。泳池一角摆着各种机器立架和一块黑白布景；靠近泳池壁的水面上漂着一块浮床。工作人员正围着泳池的一角，“OK！卡洛斯你可以上来了”一个看着摄影机监视器的工作人员——导演马文，泰瑞尔后来介绍的，朝着水里喊道。

“...呼哈...”随着几道水花溅起，卡洛斯双手举着机器从泳池探出头来，湿漉漉的卷发贴在前额，水面上露出一截结实的麦色肩背。池子边工作人员立即接过了卡洛斯手持的摄影机，卡洛斯扶着浮床，右手撩起额前的头发，“马文，让我看看效果”，他侧着身向导演招呼道，马文把机器推近。这是卡洛斯专辑中[《Coldest Water》](https://evenieees.lofter.com/post/1dd379a5_1c903eb92)MV的一个场景，卡洛斯闭着眼在水中下坠的脸部特写。

原本是让专门的摄影举着机器潜水下去拍摄，但是结果不是工作人员水下平衡不了机器，就是卡洛斯没憋住气在镜头前吐了气泡，一个镜头折腾了一个下午。

卡洛斯看着刚刚的成果勾起嘴角，调侃了一句：“好歹对准脸了——而且我没吐泡泡。”“嗯这次是还可以，但总觉得还缺点什么...”

“hey,稍等，她来了。”卡洛斯余光看见泰瑞尔领着吉尔走进片场，吉尔柔顺的长发披在肩上，正扭着头四处打量。卡洛斯撑着池壁爬上池边，接过助手递过的浴巾，胡乱擦了擦潮湿的头发和滴着水珠的上身，忽略了丹宁裤浸透了水黏在腿上的噩梦触感，脸上洋溢着笑容走向吉尔。

“Hi，呃-Miss Valentine”

“吉尔就行，很高兴见到你，Mr. Oliveira.”吉尔伸出手。

“huh,Carlos.”卡洛斯握住了吉尔的手轻轻摇了摇，纠正道。

吉尔轻轻晃了晃她握着的手，带上标准的职业微笑。卡洛斯裸着上身，吉尔一时间没处下眼，看着卡洛斯身后的布景微微示意，“...呃,拍摄怎么样，听说已经拍了一下午了。”

“Hmmm，目前还不错。马文也是其他新曲MV的导演——就是你要出镜的两支MV...”

“好了卡洛斯先去把衣服换了，但会有的是时间和吉尔小姐聊。”泰瑞尔拍了拍卡洛斯的肩膀,卡洛斯轻笑一声朝吉尔点头示意，披着浴巾进了更衣室。“走吧吉尔，我先带你去会议室等他，马文导演也会来。关于这次拍摄的脚本还有专辑音频你可以先看看。”“Sure.”

吉尔坐在会议室里，贝雷帽和墨镜都放在身旁的包包上。雪莉和泰瑞尔去准备咖啡了，不一会儿另一个小助理送来了脚本和新砖的试听播放器。吉尔塞上耳机，播放的是《Fix》，新砖的主打歌之一，前奏极短，卡洛斯迷人的一声“Hey,girl”直接切入主旋律，旋律传递出的情绪拿捏的相当微妙，宣告着张扬的爱意却又不显得desperate，富有磁性的男声让歌曲非常抓耳。

[《Fix》——Chris Lane](https://evenieees.lofter.com/post/1dd379a5_1c903c6e2)

（地点虚构）

吉尔翻看着脚本，这首《Fix》的MV一共4个场景：

格朗伦车厂-外景-落日至夜，

格朗伦车厂酒吧楼道-外景-夜，

面部特写-室内影棚，

卧室内景-室内影棚，

...等等卧室？？

雪莉和泰瑞尔推开门，卡洛斯换好了衣服，提着咖啡跟在他们后面。吉尔还在看MV预设的工作安排，抬起头朝他们笑了笑。

“Carlos，新歌很不错。”

“那你看有霸榜的品相吗，lady.”卡洛斯笑着给吉尔递过去一杯咖啡，“无糖拿铁，Nice taste，雪莉说是你的最爱。”

“Huh,Thanks.”

卡洛斯随手从袋子里给自己拿了杯焦糖美式，啜了一口，拉开椅子在吉尔身边坐下。

“咳哼，坐这儿，Carlos。” 泰瑞尔在吉尔对面落座，敲了敲身旁的桌面。

“呵噗...”雪莉转过头低低笑了一声，吉尔也忍着脸上的笑意。

“好吧我懂，just be professional.”说罢还服输似的朝泰瑞尔摆了摆手。

“抱歉我来晚了。”马文导演和他的助手推门进来，“晚上好，吉尔小姐。看过设定了吗？曲子是比较明快热情的，用比较标准的MV套路，你和卡洛斯是情人的关系。关于尺度的方面——都是按照WONG的规矩来，Implied Nude，会有一部分性暗示，大可放心绝不过分。”

谈到这部分，泰瑞尔立马就察觉到了卡洛斯有一丝紧张。

“huh明白，卧室部分嘛”吉尔会意的笑了笑。她曾经和克里斯合作过BSAA的内衣宣传，算是有经验...吧？

“...我只会裸上半身，伞厂规定——In case you don't know.”

泰瑞尔侧过头看着他，一脸“你这话接得烂透了”的表情。卡洛斯没理他，只是快速扫了吉尔一眼然后（装作）若无其事的移开视线。

吉尔感受到卡洛斯闪烁的目光，抬头看了卡洛斯一眼，突然产生了戏弄他的冲动：“感谢提醒。我倒是无所谓，如果你想为你的粉丝多露一点的话。”

卡洛斯闻言，看着吉尔抿嘴一笑。

“格朗伦车厂的两个外景我们争取在一天拍完，工作量可能会有点大，具体时间定了会给你发工作邮件。”马文补充道。

卡洛斯和马文对这次新专辑中的MV构想了很久，具体的细节到了现场和吉尔预演之后直接出镜即可。

“另一首歌的呢？播放器里只有一首《Fix》。”

卡洛斯挑了挑眉，叹了口气道:“这也是伞公司规定的一部分——保密政策。”

泰瑞尔接着告诉吉尔，播放器会留给吉尔，方便她熟悉歌曲，只是第二首歌的音频暂时没有导入播放器。

简短的会议结束后，雪莉和泰瑞尔去了办公室。会议室里只剩下吉尔和卡洛斯.

“Hey, 关于新专辑里的歌，如果想先听的话，我可以带你去录音室听。”卡洛斯坐在吉尔对面像大狗勾似的托着腮。

“谢谢不过保持一点神秘感也不错。”吉尔委婉地拒绝了他。

吉尔顿了顿，紧接着问:“还有一个问题，嗯...我不怎么会跳舞,MV里需要跳舞吗？”

“哈当然不用sweet，只需要跟着音乐自由发挥就行。”

“OK. 还有，别叫我sweet.”

“Alright, alright, I get it. 待会有空吗，一起去喝一杯吗...预祝我们合作顺利？”

“No, thanks. 也许下次吧。雪莉刚刚传简讯给我让我去车库等她，如果没什么 **公** 事的话......”吉尔站起身来，拿起了身边的包准备离开。

“Wait, Jill.”卡洛斯叫住了吉尔，递过一个方形的盒子,“这个是...给你的。”

吉尔有点疑惑了: 商业合作还需要送见面礼的吗？她不想猜卡洛斯对她打了什么主意——尽管她的直觉已经猜得八九不离十了，但是工作上掺杂私人感情绝不是个好主意，更何况这个卡洛斯还有绯闻缠身。吉尔不想趟这摊混水。这个毛茸茸的男人是挺风趣可爱，但...

“不了谢...”

“Just keep it.”卡洛斯叹了口气，自嘲似的轻轻摇了摇头，执拗地把盒子塞在吉尔手里，深色瞳仁注视着吉尔,“不会给你带来麻烦的，只是张CD——见面礼都算不上。”

吉尔不自然的偏过眼,“这...好吧。”不想和卡洛斯在过道里过多纠缠，吉尔只得接下卡洛斯的礼物。

“记得去车库的路吗lady，需要我送吗？”卡洛斯又恢复了刚刚打趣的语气。

吉尔对卡洛斯翻了个白眼,“我当然记得。”

“See you next time，sweet！”

“Don't call me that. Told you.”

———————————————————— 

泰瑞尔开着车，副驾驶上的卡洛斯倚着车窗发呆。

“Carlos, serious?”

“怎么了.”

“Still Thinking about your hot date？”

“Come on, T, 我没有在想吉尔。”

“我可没说吉尔是你的hot date.”

“Huh, cut the shit, Tyrell.”

卡洛斯顿了顿，“她对我好像...不感兴趣.”

“拜托，她和你才第一次见面。她又不知道你暗恋她两年多。”

“God,Tyrell?! You have to say that out loud?？”卡洛斯坐在副驾一阵哀嚎，顺便给了泰瑞尔一个白眼，“你还可以说的再大声一点。”

过了一会儿，卡洛斯摸了摸下颚的胡茬，沉吟似的说道：

“我把CD给她了。”

泰瑞尔猛地捶了一下方向盘。“You stupid motherf*cker！”

“你知道伞厂要是知道你把新砖偷刻出去会把你杀了的吧？！”

“当然不是原专辑......是我的原声版本(acoustic version)”

“Such a romantic Romeo.”泰瑞尔生无可恋，“这和偷跑原曲有什么区别！！”

TBC(?)

——————————————

*Implied Nude：暗示裸体。我jio得就是重点都遮了但露得挺多

——————————————

我不知道我在搞什么东西（捂脸）

标题太菜了，有什么建议吗（重拳把自己锤爆

希望喜欢？？？🤣🤣🤣


	2. Chapter 2

吉尔九点就来到伞厂做准备了，把头发烫了水波纹式的大卷，在导演、造型师（和卡洛斯）的商议（围观）下定了大概8-9套服装，虽然这个外景的镜头只会换3个整体造型。

不得不说伞厂还是很有牌面的，特意给她和卡洛斯配了辆移动化妆房车。卡洛斯的造型是在路上做的，因为他的头发实在难做造型，造型师干脆只把的卷毛刘海梳上去了一角，露出一片额头，配上藏青花纹休闲衬衫，显得斯文精干一些，配上卡洛斯招牌的勾唇笑，又不失Playboy的气质。吉尔换好衣服出来的时候，卡洛斯还在上妆。他扭过头想看吉尔又被化妆小哥捏着下巴转回去。

吉尔穿了一件欧根纱的里衬外面裹了一条绑带束腰款式的短裙，转过身对着落地镜，微曲着后腰检查后背的暗扣。

“你看起来很美...吉尔”

吉尔闻言抬起身，看着镜子里的卡洛斯，“谢谢，你这一身行头也不错，配上你的欧米茄腕表。”

卡洛斯笑了笑，“伞厂资产，我可买不起这样的shiny watch。”

——————————

马文和摄影组已经提前在格朗伦车厂布景，清空了车展大厅。第一个镜头是卡洛斯坐在车里——劳斯莱斯经典复古款，车前灯大开，照着吉尔在车前性感出场。

马文表示希望吉尔能表现得性感撩人一些，然而对吉尔来说就是“走两步”的事，在卡洛斯看来就完全是夺命现场了。吉尔踩着7公分的Roger Vivier裸色绸缎面细高跟，纤长的双腿在暖黄车前灯的照耀下更加抓眼，配合现场打光而挑选的粉橘色口红泛着光泽而坠着饱满的果胶质感。

试拍第一条时，卡洛斯没对上口型，他当然不会承认这是因为他看着吉尔走神了。吉尔在车灯的前面是看不清车里的卡洛斯的，自然也不知道卡洛斯的反应，只是大概能听见卡洛斯跟原唱对口型时，“Hey girl”后面漏了一拍。

“...我在想我是不是要把表戴在左手，方便从车窗外特写。”

马文倒回去看刚刚的镜头，“当然不用，欧米茄又没打钱...卡洛斯你的脸得朝车窗侧偏一点，完全对着吉尔的话，镜头拍不到你特写。”

吉尔看着监视器，用吸管吸了一小口水，“我的动作幅度是不是要再大一些，中景这段效果不太好。”

卡洛斯拿着歌词纸的手不可察地抖了一下。

然后他决定正式拍的时候不看吉尔了，这款劳斯莱斯的雨刮器也挺好看的。

正式拍摄时，马文先拍了吉尔单人的镜头，吉尔踩了几个大交叉台步，在固定机位前自然转身，扭着腰肢朝镜头回眸，不经意地撩起耳侧的长发，捏准时机恰到好处的咬唇。

“你看看吉尔，专业点卡洛斯。”泰瑞尔在胸前叉着手，看着吉尔在场中自由发挥。

“Huh，I AM watching.”

紧接着是两人同框的场景，一台机器从吉尔的小腿绕到后腰螺旋上升，越过吉尔肩头拍到握着方向盘的卡洛斯，特写镜头给到卡洛斯分明的指节，衬衫袖子挽起露出一截结实的小臂，深情地对着女主角的方向，垂眼再抬起时，是一个卡洛斯完美下颌线的特写。每一遍拍摄场内都播放着《Fix》原唱，完成了各种角度的拍摄之后，卡洛斯把A段唱了大概有6遍。卡洛斯其实是有对口型唱出声音的习惯的，只是因为太费嗓子，被泰瑞尔强制要求静音对口型。

卡洛斯回到化妆车，吉尔已经换上了第二套服装，红色短西装中袖外套，肩上有对称的暗金团花纹，里面穿着一件后腰镂空设计的低胸吊带包臀裙。

“累吗？”卡洛斯坐在自己的化妆镜前，摘掉手腕的饰物。

“应该是我问你吧，泰瑞尔跟我抱怨你唱出声音。”吉尔刚做完盘发的造型，低下头前倾身子让造型师固定后脑勺的碎发，没有在意胸前因为自己的动作露出一小片ru沟。

卡洛斯只是稍微瞥到吉尔胸前的阴影就挪开了视线，“...唱出声音比较有感觉，不容易走神。”

“好了，闭眼别动了卡洛斯”化妆小哥摩菲按住卡洛斯的脑袋，拿着眼线笔在他眼尾描画。

“我需要画眼线？”卡洛斯倔强地反抗。

“是的你要。还有闭嘴，你一说话眼珠也在动。”

吉尔在一旁轻笑出声，戴上Tiffany红宝石流苏耳环，对着镜子最后再check一遍自己的妆容，面部的阴影勾勒出立体的五官，眼部的烟熏妆配上眼尾的碎钻，打破了原本妆容的距离感。

“Jill, you are amazing.”卡洛斯睁开眼就被吉尔的正面妆容惊艳到了。卡洛斯之前见过吉尔女王风格的平面照，有一张还做了WONG年度合集的封面。但是近距离看到真人，还是头一次。

“Hmmm，no，你的眼线可比我的好看。”吉尔忍不住调侃了一句，摩菲给他上眼妆时卡洛斯满脸的抗拒几乎让吉尔想笑。

卡洛斯的服装是和吉尔“情侣款”的正红西装外套，偏休闲的款式没有那么硬挺，腰间有绑带设计。为了配合卡洛斯的体格，让他上镜时看起来不那么壮，造型师还特地把西装的垫肩抽出来了。

当然重点是——“裸”穿。前襟下端开到胃的设计，露出卡洛斯麦色的胸膛，胸口茸茸的胸毛极具南美风情，若隐若现的腹肌线条隐藏在扣子和绑带之下。吉尔还是忍不住多看了两眼，毕竟线条分明的超大块胸肌不是天天都能看到。一个歌手的身材管理能做到这么优秀还是很不容易的。

泰瑞尔推门进来，满脸疑惑的看着穿着整齐的卡洛斯:“卡洛斯？我和你怎么说的？”

“我都已经穿好衣服了，T.”卡洛斯一脸耍无赖的无辜表情。

“哦？是这样的嘛？”泰瑞尔从置物柜里拿出一瓶橄榄油，丢给摩菲，离开之前叮嘱了一句，“摩菲，帮他把油抹上，胸前就可以。”

吉尔正坐在沙发上试鞋，一抬头就看见宽衣解带的卡洛斯，尴尬地偏过头。卡洛斯脱到一半下意识地转身看到吉尔，又火速把外套套上，“呃抱歉，习惯了一个人，忘了你还在这。”

“没关系，我已经差不多了...先去片场了。”吉尔起身对着镜子抬起下颚，再次检查了下口红，展示出一段姣好的脖颈曲线。

卡洛斯想要再说点什么，但是不知道怎么开口，愣愣地盯着吉尔。

雪莉拿着化妆包和脚本先离开了，吉尔对着镜子补了一点口红，察觉到卡洛斯的视线后吉尔决定忽略——那盘CD也好，或者其他种种也罢，吉尔都决定及时踩下刹车——卡洛斯嘛，年轻艺人，第一次和女艺人合作MV，缺乏经验，可以理解。吉尔没有再多说什么，微微低垂着眼。走到卡洛斯身边时，卡洛斯才反应过来，生硬地给她让路。

“你看得也太用力了兄弟。”摩菲从换衣区的帘子里出来，往手上倒着橄榄油。

卡洛斯皱眉揉了揉头发，“现在该你闭嘴了。”

摩菲白了他一眼，满手的油往他胸口糊。

“嘿！少抹点！”

————————————————

卡洛斯挺着油亮亮的胸到片场时，马文在拍摄吉尔单人的部分。

卡洛斯心情有一些郁闷——本来和吉尔的氛围还不错，就因为刚刚的插曲。其实本来不是什么大事，换做别人卡洛斯打个哈哈就过去了，但他一下子就察觉到了吉尔冷下去的态度，噎得他一句话也说不出来。卡洛斯在心里总结了一番，在异性面前脱衣服确实不太礼貌，工作或者特殊情况还能理解，但是在有更衣室的前提下就完全没有理由辩解了，虽然吉尔什么也没说，但...总之自己的行为非常失当。

（又是没给吉尔留下好印象的一天）

“卡洛斯，上场了。”

卡洛斯听到马文在叫他，便暂时放下脑子里的思绪。他的单人镜头是在一段楼梯台阶，easy，摄影从两个方位运镜，卡洛斯一共拍了4条就过了。

泰瑞尔和其他几个场务把干冰机搬到2层酒吧时，吉尔和卡洛斯正在镜头前找站位。待会有个吉尔从身后抱住卡洛斯的场景，马文设想中吉尔最好能从卡洛斯肩后伸出手，环住卡洛斯赤裸的胸膛。马文从监视器上抬起头，对吉尔道：“吉尔，你站到卡洛斯身后，看看能不能露出脸...”

“应该行，服装组给我配了10公分的鞋子”吉尔走到卡洛斯的身后，没想到堪堪露出半张脸。

“还不行吗？”吉尔右手扶住卡洛斯的肩膀，想要尝试踮脚从卡洛斯后肩探出头来，无奈穿着100mm鞋跟高的CL经典款PIGALLE脚尖根本使不上劲，突然发力倒是推得卡洛斯往前迈了一步。卡洛斯几乎是一下子就被吉尔的反应逗笑了，被吉尔推得向前一倾，下意识反手扶住吉尔摇晃肩膀。

“看来Valentine小姐的官方身高还有待考证。”卡洛斯转过头朝着吉尔笑道。两人顿时靠得很近，卡洛斯画了眼线让本来就自带眼线效果的双眼更加深邃迷人，四目相交的霎那吉尔的心跳顿时漏了一拍。

当然，吉尔没忘了瞪卡洛斯一眼。

“恐怕吉尔你得换一双高一点的鞋。”马文建议道。

卡洛斯扶稳了吉尔，低头看了看她的鞋，鞋跟再高恐怕连路都不好走了。“我蹲下呢？或者吉尔站在木箱上？”

“你们全身都会入镜，所以抱歉。”马文简短的答复了一句。

雪莉很快就拿来了吉尔要换的鞋子，CL红底DAFFODILE，香槟金款，160mm鞋跟高度，不算是吉尔的T台噩梦，因为有6厘米的防水台设计，吉尔驾驭良好。

“看吉尔换鞋也是一种享受”，卡洛斯脑子里冷不丁冒出这么个念头。窄细的鞋跟最大限度地扩展了吉尔腿部的线条，CL经典红底鞋直白地叫嚣着性感，吉尔微折的腿弯——打住卡洛斯，你的脑子里都装了什么废料。卡洛斯在脑内对自己一阵唾弃。

换了一双鞋吉尔基本上和卡洛斯在一个水平线上了，马文很满意，因为这样吉尔和卡洛斯面对面相拥的镜头取景也没问题了。

为了拍这个镜头，卡洛斯要先和吉尔预演几遍。之前吉尔环抱卡洛斯的镜头卡洛斯倒是不建议让吉尔吃点豆腐，“可以直接摸”——是卡洛斯的原话。吉尔一开始是小心翼翼避开敏感带，手只是虚搭在他的胸口，但因为马文有拍近景的需求，吉尔就不得不结结实实地摸了一把卡洛斯的胸。现在需要卡洛斯搂着吉尔，吉尔起初是有点担心卡洛斯会把手放在“不该放”的地方，但卡洛斯却出人意料得非常绅士。

镜头之下卡洛斯仿佛整只手掌紧紧贴住吉尔后腰那一片光裸的肌肤，左手托着吉尔紧致光裸的右腿，身体向吉尔靠近，极尽暧昧地摩挲。但吉尔能感觉到卡洛斯只是用了右手大拇指的背面扶住自己的腰，手掌压根没碰到自己，左手也是，只是虚虚的阖在自己的腿上。

需要卡洛斯把脸压近或是四目对视的镜头，卡洛斯处理的也很不错，只是掠过水面一般的轻轻对视，不会过长的停留让吉尔尴尬。吉尔拍摄之前嚼了薄荷味的口香糖，卡洛斯凑近吉尔时会刻意地敛住气息，但吉尔还是能闻到他就像……

卡洛斯唱到这段高潮部分“Get you falling in love in the end of night”的时候，吉尔终于绷不住了,搭在卡洛斯肩上的手已经把他的西装肩缝抓出了褶皱，“...哈哈哈，抱歉，我实在忍不住了...噗呵...”吉尔收回手，背着镜头笑得弯下了腰。

“Yeah right, 我唱到第三句就感觉到你的手在用力抓我了。”卡洛斯看着吉尔颤颤巍巍踩着16cm的高跟仿佛要栽倒下去，伸手轻轻拉住吉尔的上臂。

“抱歉真的很抱歉，哈哈哈~”吉尔笑得快要背过气，下意识地顺着惯性靠在卡洛斯的胳膊上。

“所以...和我对手这么好笑？”卡洛斯翘着嘴角也跟着吉尔在笑。

吉尔立直了身子，深吸一口气：“Seriously，我是专业的，一般不会笑，除非忍不住...”

“...嗯哼?”卡洛斯抿着唇等着吉尔继续。

吉尔下唇的口红已经被咬花了，犹豫了一番还是开口了：“...你闻起来真的很像橄榄...Carlos Olive”

*(Olive 橄榄 姓是Oliveira)

“？？Jill？我可没有拿Jill Sandwich来调侃你...”

Jill Sandwich是去年吉尔在参加浣熊市健康周公益活动时流传的梗，吉尔扮演三明治，穿着字面意义上的三明治的costume.吉尔也想不明白为什么和她一起的克里斯扮演汉堡包却没有人调侃他Chris Hamburger.

“你！”吉尔没想到卡洛斯会知道她的三明治名场面，不轻不重地捶了卡洛斯一下，并给他一个白眼让他自己体会。

“Easy，lady，条件简陋，只能用橄榄油，将就一下？”

马文在监视器前打了个响指，“两位，准备好重来一遍吗？”

卡洛斯重新恢复到刚刚中断的站位，吉尔扶着他的肩膀调整抬腿姿势。

天哪这挥之不去的橄榄味，吉尔腹诽，小声嘀咕了一句

“God, Carlos Olive...”

“Huh？Jill Sandwich...”卡洛斯借着倾身的机会，附在吉尔耳边说道。

吉尔微微勾起红唇，深情地和卡洛斯对视了一眼。

然后，在摄像机拍不到的地方，对准卡洛斯的右肋给他来了一拳。

TBC（?）

————————————

（卡吉现场打打闹闹中）

雪莉：公款恋爱？

摩菲：公款恋爱？

马文：公款恋爱？

泰瑞尔：公款恋爱。(泰瑞尔-知晓一切的男人)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christian Louboutin红底鞋是真的超级美了。  
> 从老福特复制过来所以排版很怪，见谅。


	3. Chapter 3

当天的拍摄将近晚上九点才结束，最后一场拍完的时候吉尔饿得膝盖都发颤，马文表示要趁两人“氛围”刚好的时候一鼓作气拍完。

马文在看最后一条的成果时非常满意，吉尔和卡洛斯相隔着半臂的距离，卡洛斯轻轻拉着吉尔的手，两人时不时地低眉笑语，霓虹灯配合夜色下的雾气营造出情侣间溢出屏幕的枫糖浆般的甜蜜情愫。

但现场真实的对话其实是：

“God, I'm so hungry...你都不饿吗？”吉尔问卡洛斯。

“Hang tight. 泰瑞尔已经帮我们订饭了。”

“......我还得专业地表现出和你在一起很愉快的样子。”

“难道不愉快吗？”

“我说的是现在——拍摄的时候...”

“那......其他时候就是愉快了？”卡洛斯低着头追问，鼻梁在温柔的眼眸下投下一小片阴影，吉尔偏过脸笑，反握了卡洛斯的手心，不答他。

两人围着监视器查看的时候，泰瑞尔在边上给卡洛斯递了几块饼干。

卡洛斯分了两块给吉尔，“垫垫肚子？”

“谢了卡洛斯，这是你今天说的最动人的话。”吉尔拆开包装刚咬了一口，一下子皱起了眉，鼓着腮帮含糊地说，“压缩饼干吗？味道不错，但是好硬啊...”

卡洛斯看着吉尔难得一见的小松鼠模样，玩味地勾嘴角，“Huh lady, 我可没有软货。”

吉尔在咬下第二口之前，对着卡洛斯比了个“Fck you.”的口型。

卡洛斯挑起眉，故作震惊地半眯着眼,“Uh-huh, 这可不是淑女作风, Supermodel.”

吉尔嚼着饼干，带着一丝丝挑衅的意味仰着脸对着卡洛斯莞尔一笑：“给第一次见面的女孩送唱片，带明星作风？”说着把刚刚拆下的饼干包装纸揉成小团，塞进卡洛斯的手里。

卡洛斯捏着塑料纸团失笑——“我可只给你送过唱片。”卡洛斯当然没把这句说出来。他没想到吉尔还会反过来呛他一句，而且，这样的吉尔比他想象中的要......可爱，平面照上的吉尔再怎么精致俏丽，也不如她在自己面前的一颦一笑生动。 

卡洛斯觉得自己和吉尔有了个好的开头。

是连泰瑞尔都忍不住想竖大拇指的那种、好开头。

泰瑞尔本人也确实有点意外，当然也有可能是因为吉尔和卡洛斯业务能力都很强，对着镜头逢场作戏，你侬我侬之类的戏码说来就来……但他们才认识三天啊！

泰瑞尔一直知道卡洛斯对吉尔有好感，碍于好兄弟的情分他不好多说，但其实他并不是很看好他们俩，因为这次合作之后，卡洛斯和吉尔很难再有交集。伞厂不可能再请Jill Valentine这样超预算的角色了——当然卡洛斯咖位再大一点的话不排除二度斥重金的可能。泰瑞尔想起尼古拉得知女主角是吉尔的那副“这臭小子脑子烧坏了？？”的表情。

吉尔在化妆车上换回了自己的平底鞋，“海拔”一下子就降下来了。两人一路上聊得还挺高兴，主要还是围绕卡洛斯的橄榄味。吉尔甚至觉得有必要给他带一瓶克里斯用的那款模特专用的涂抹剂，没有味道的那种。

回到伞厂大楼，泰瑞尔发消息来说他们俩的晚餐已经放在休息室了，他和雪莉要先去校对明天的行程安排。

卡洛斯从前台帮吉尔取了门禁卡，带着吉尔坐电梯到15层转了一圈，录音室、排练厅、室内影棚，不少都还亮着灯，不知道是伞厂过分压榨还是艺人都是真实劳模。

“我的办公室就在前面，休息室也是，我和泰瑞尔平时就在那里吃东-”

“瞧瞧谁来了，大明星带着他的漂亮花瓶。”尼古拉浓重的毛子口音嘲讽道。卡洛斯和吉尔没想到迎面碰见了尼古拉。银发男人手里拿了一个牛皮纸袋，纸袋上有一排奇怪的暗棕色旋钮。他似乎是从前台取了快件再上楼，出了楼梯间转弯，就遇上了他们俩。

Stupid Oliveira.

尼古拉腹诽。明明用吉尔一半的价钱就能搞定女主角的选角，非得多出一倍的价钱。

“Show some respect, 尼古拉。”卡洛斯把吉尔挡在身侧，吉尔伸手拉住了卡洛斯的胳膊，对尼古拉说,“我会把这当作对我的夸奖，很高兴见到你，尼古拉。”

“不必了，Miss Valentine.”说罢，尼古拉若有所思地在他俩身上扫视了一番，走回他走廊另一头的办公室。

“你不用理他，他的脑子里只有钞票。”卡洛斯与尼古拉不和也不是一天两天了。

“他不是你的专辑制作人吗。”吉尔记得第一次和尼古拉见面，泰瑞尔是这么和她介绍的。

“Nah，充其量挂个名。他只关心发行和销量、还有预算。”

“emm等等.....他刚刚是从楼梯间上来的？”

“So？”

“这里可是15楼。”

“Huh, don't know don't care. 老年人健身，我猜。”卡洛斯摸了摸下巴的胡茬，惊奇于吉尔的奇特的关注点，“像你这样的美人总有这样奇奇怪怪的念头吗？”

吉尔举着手包在卡洛斯面前指点,“这叫细 致。”

末了还补了一句，“我哥哥可是RPD的警探。”

“你还有个哥哥？”

“当然没有。”

“Perfect. You got me, Surgent Valentine.”

卡洛斯休息室很大，中间有一张长桌，泰瑞尔给他们点的晚餐盒子摞在一起。

“卡洛斯有湿纸巾吗，袋子里好像没有。”

“嗯？稍等，我办公室应该有。”卡洛斯的办公室就在隔壁，卡洛斯记得他有准备湿纸巾，用来擦办公室的架子鼓。

吉尔饿得不行，卡洛斯应该不会介意她先开始吃吧。她拿起最上面的一个餐盒，揭开锡纸盖，啊是意面，黑胡椒牛小肋，土豆泥还有几块胡萝卜。吉尔拿着小叉戳了戳面，分量有点多，雪莉给她点的话一般会备注少面，她是模特，身材管理那肯定是要做的——不过问题不大，吃三分之二就行。

“吉尔，纸巾给你。”卡洛斯推门进来的时候，吉尔刚好咬断了她的第一口意面。

“Tyrell点了牛肋意面？啊不错，他经常给我点这家，味道怎么样？”卡洛斯坐在吉尔旁边，把两罐饮料从袋子里取出来放在台上，拆开剩下的那个塑料叉叉，捏着锡纸盖的一角掀开。

“不过你吃这么多，没问题吗？Huh没有冒犯的意思，只是我一直以为模特都只吃沙拉之类……”卡洛斯的音量肉耳可闻地逐渐降低。

“嗯？这家意面味道是挺不错的。”吉尔戳了一块胡萝卜塞进嘴里，“倒也没有顿顿吃沙拉那么夸张......”

“吉尔？”

“怎么了，你怎么不吃....”

卡洛斯顿了顿，眼睛瞄着自己的的那份晚餐，强忍住尴尬又特别想笑，“那.....泰瑞尔知道你...不吃沙拉吗...?”说着卡洛斯缓缓地把餐盒推到吉尔面前：

两片鸡胸肉，三颗花椰菜，胡罗卜丁和生菜丁，而且没有沙拉酱。

卡洛斯还特地叉了一颗花椰菜，尝了尝味道——很好，没有味道。

吉尔拿着叉子的手一顿，

这。自己好像.......吃错饭了？

这就显得吉尔这个模特，有点不专业了。

“我、”吉尔一瞬间是有亿点尴尬的，一样的盒子装不同的东西，这谁想得到啊。

“抱歉....我给你重叫一份？”

卡洛斯不得不承认吉尔耳尖微红的窘迫模样非常诱人，食物仿佛给吉尔上了一层唇釉，暖黄的灯光下闪着光泽。

某种程度上卡洛斯已经饱了。两份都给吉尔都OK。

“其实不用重新叫。”卡洛斯突然产生了一个大胆的想法，

“你的意面吃的掉吗，不介意的话可以......”

吉尔的第一反应是松了一口气: 还好，还好他没有生气或者做出一副看自己笑话的欠扁样子。

“我倒是不介意，你确定要我分给你吗，我是说，我可以给你重新点一份。”

卡洛斯装模做样拿出手机看了下时间，“唔，这个点已经关门了。”

泰瑞尔要是在现场一定会吐槽他睁着眼睛说瞎话，这家店24h营业，而且就在楼下对街。

“难道是分给我之后，Supermodel就不够了吗？”

“话多。叉子给我。”吉尔拿着卡洛斯的小叉，从自己没有吃动的部分卷了一半面过去，还好心地分了一块牛小肋，乖巧地盖在卡洛斯的面上。

卡洛斯见状伸手拿过了吉尔的叉子，戳了一片鸡胸肉放在吉尔的餐盒里。

吉尔把他的餐盒推过去，卡洛斯拿着吉尔叉子又从自己的餐盒里挑出一点面，“你确定你不要再来点？你好像很饿的样子。”

卡洛斯确实没有调侃的意思，他刚进来的时候，吉尔刚刚可是一副要吃完整盒的架势。

“不·用·谢·谢·”吉尔又不是什么暴饮暴食的人，她只是、胃口稍微好一点。

亏她刚刚还很抱歉吃错了这混蛋的饭。

吉尔又叉了两块胡萝卜丢进卡洛斯的意面上。

“吉尔，我的沙拉里有胡萝卜，不用再给......”卡洛斯用叉子叉起萝卜块想还给吉尔。吉尔分一点给他还乐于接受，但是给他太多他倒不好意思了。

“你吃不吃...”

“Fine. You are the boss.”

吉尔瞪了卡洛斯一眼，拿着小叉挖了一勺土豆泥往嘴里送。

“吉尔！Wai....”

来不及了她已经咬下去了。

“嗯？”吉尔抬头。

“.....饮料，给你。”卡洛斯眼疾手快抄起桌上的罐子递给吉尔。

“好，你也喝啊。”吉尔打开拉罐尝了一口。

卡洛斯看到吉尔拿着小叉继续吃她的晚餐，犹豫着也拿着自己手里的小叉卷起意面，塞进了嘴里。

幸好吉尔没注意到。卡洛斯在心底长舒一口气。

他们俩拿错叉子了。

——————————————

吉尔在听到卡洛斯叫自己的时候就意识到自己干了什么。

但是她已经把卡洛斯吃过的小叉子，塞进嘴里了。

“嗯？”抬起头。吉尔（装作）一点也不慌：没事他只是递饮料，还没发现我拿错了叉子。

“.....饮料，给你。”卡洛斯拿起桌上的罐子递给她。

“好，你也喝啊。”很稳，吉尔，现在装作没事地喝一口。吉尔打开瓶猛灌了一口，差点呛住。

吉尔继续低下头吃东西，仿佛拿的就是自己的叉子。用余光瞥见卡洛斯也开始吃了，吉尔心底长舒一口气：幸好他没发现。

他们俩拿错叉子了。

TBC

——————————————

泰瑞尔就很棒。;)

尼古拉：我花了钱让你干这个的？?

希望喜欢嘿嘿💙💙💙


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有杰雪 Jake×Sherry  
> 接吉尔和卡洛斯在休息室吃晚餐。

雪莉停好了车，正要去泰瑞尔办公室找他确认行程安排。明天上午吉尔有威斯克的拍摄工作，所以mv的拍摄要调时间。雪莉抱着平板电脑和文件夹，跨进电梯按下了15层的按钮。

电梯门缓缓合上的瞬间，一只手粗暴地从门缝推住了电梯门，雪莉惊地往后退了一小步，看见一个红发板寸的男人挤进了电梯。

“emmm，抱歉，我刚刚没有注意到你要进电梯。”

“嗯。”

杰克很难不注意到她，一头金发太扎眼，而且个子很.....娇小（矮）。

雪莉心里有些过意不去，她刚刚一直在想吉尔的工作安排，真的没有注意到还有一个人急着上电梯。虽然已经道过歉，但是对方似乎有点生气。

雪莉悄悄地转头打量身边的男人，却不料他也在打量她。

杰克干咳一声堪堪别过脸，双手插在裤兜里。

雪莉却还是盯着他端详，“等等——你是Jake Muller，那个摇滚歌手！”

“…呃是。我们见过吗？”杰克没有丝毫身为singer的自觉，大概是因为周身散发的生人勿近的气质导致很少有粉丝敢主动搭讪。

“你好，我是Sherry Birkin，”雪莉甜甜地一笑，把文件袋换到左手，右手艰难地在包里翻找着名片。

杰克看着电梯电子屏上跃升的楼层数，她也是去15层——顿时杰克有一丝不耐烦。这个姑娘的确可爱，水汪汪的蓝眼睛大得出奇，估计是Umbrella某个部门新招的实习生，但杰克对她的具体身份没有兴趣。

雪莉终于抽出了一张名片，“我是WONG的-”

话还没说完，就被杰克打断。

“Alright, 幸会。15层，我到了。”杰克说完便跨出了电梯，右转去了录音室。

雪莉刚想说几句“好巧啊我也是”，“幸会”诸如此类的客套话，现在脑子里只有“Jake Muller真粗鲁”这一个念头。雪莉暗自庆幸：好在去泰瑞尔的办公室不是和他走同一个方向。

杰克和卡洛斯约了晚上录新曲的Remix，走到录音室门口发现里面的灯开着但是门落了锁。杰克翻了个白眼，又是奇怪的保密措施，Umbrella这破厂事儿真多。卡洛斯也跟他抱怨了很多次，说在专辑筹备的最后阶段，录音室严到他录音中途出来上个厕所都要锁门。杰克看了看时间，卡洛斯大概还在和他的梦中情人吃晚饭，还是先找泰瑞尔拿钥匙。

泰瑞尔办公室的门没关。杰克朝办公室的方向走去，想起卡洛斯和那个女模特，JillValentine，以及卡洛斯“被迫”和Nemmy传绯闻的事，就非常不地道地笑了。

杰克正恍神，伴随一道细软的惊呼一头毛茸茸的金发扎进了自己怀中。

雪莉尴尬地要命，刚要走出办公室眼前突然出现一双蹬着马丁靴的长腿，但她已经刹不住车了。

“为什么不抬着头走路啊雪莉！！”雪莉暗自懊恼。

杰克在雪莉要撞上自己的一瞬间没反应过来，下意识地就伸手一把把她捞进怀里。

“抱歉！真的抱歉！”雪莉飞快地从杰克怀里跳出来，退后了两步。意识到刚刚两人微妙的姿势，一抹可疑的红晕攀上雪莉的脸颊。

杰克干咳两声尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“.....没事。”

雪莉局促地攥着挎包背带，朝着泰瑞尔说道，“我，我先走了。明天再见泰瑞尔。”还没等泰瑞尔回答，雪莉就匆匆跑向了电梯。

“她是谁，你秘书？”杰克摸着下巴思索。

杰克现在觉得非常打脸——这个女孩他很有兴趣，他应该拿她的名片的。

“当然不。她是Sherry Birkin，吉尔的助理——对，就是那个吉尔。”

“WONG的员工是吗，有趣。”

“你来得还挺早，我以为你要过会儿才到，”泰瑞尔一边翻着手上的文件，一边说，“卡洛斯在休息室，你一起来吗？”

“走啊——还有现在可不早了，让我上夜班是要加钱的...”

两人走到卡洛斯门口，不约而同睁大了眼睛。

“这.....他们俩，进展这么快？！”

泰瑞尔发誓他从没在Wesker Junior的脸上看到过这么丰富的表情。

吉尔和卡洛斯大概都没意识到他们俩什么时候靠得这么近。

吃饭的时候卡洛斯了解到吉尔会弹钢琴，算是和他有那么一点共同爱好。之后他就非常热情地邀请吉尔听听自己平时创作的一些音乐片段。

然后，分享一根耳机线也显得非常自然。

“这首的编曲很不错啊，计划放到下一张专辑吗。”吉尔饶有趣味地看着卡洛斯的手机播放器界面。

“Huh，怎么Jill Valentine要帮我作曲填词？”

吉尔手靠在沙发背撑着脑袋，“才不。再说，你可请不起我。”

卡洛斯无比希望此刻他和吉尔独处的时间可以无限延长，天知道仅仅是吉尔在他身边的认知就让他十二万分满足。

吉尔看到卡洛斯手绘相册的第一张图特别眼熟。“卡洛斯，这是你的手绘？那张CD的封面。”这正是卡洛斯送给她那张CD的封面，吉尔虽然还没听，但是对封面这张画印象很深。

水蓝色的极简线条勾勒出一个人的侧脸，下面是手写的一排斜体Valentine.

“嗯哼。不过只是暂定的封面，最后正式发行的专辑封面嘛，大概是我的半身裸照。”无奈地摇摇头，卡洛斯看着吉尔勾起嘴角，“所以，除了我自己留了一张，你可是拿到了绝版的CD。”

“哦，是吗？你猜怎么着，”吉尔故意捉弄他似的，半蹙着眉凑近他跟前，使坏地说道，“我还是更期待你topless的专辑封面，”吉尔咬重了最后的几个单词，“-SEXY Olive. 哈哈-”

“Alright, 现在我绝对要把VALENTINE印到封面上去了，Miss Valentine。”

吉尔摆摆手，表示“我无所谓的咯”，丝毫没有注意到她的肩膀已经和卡洛斯靠在一起，卡洛斯的T恤甚至压出褶皱。

卡洛斯扬言要把MV里吉尔出镜的镜头剪出来贴在专辑封面吸金，吉尔笑得停不下来，吐槽了一波“把Valentine（情人）印在封面是二十年前情歌专辑的套路”，卡洛斯肩上挨了吉尔两拳倒也不躲开，微曲的卷发覆着前额，低笑道：“经典永不过时，Lady.”

总之杰克和泰瑞尔在门口看呆了。

进去吧是不太敢进去，但是再等的话就真的要给杰克加钱了(不是。

杰克在胸前叉着手，若有所思了一阵，表示他可以明天再来。

当然不行。毕竟是工作，工作！

杰克抿着嘴指着门比划: 那你开门进去啊。

泰瑞尔按住杰克，退到墙角给卡洛斯打电话。

还好，这臭小子还知道接电话。

“.....吃完了没有，吃完了开门。”

“嗯，好...”

泰瑞尔刚要挂断，听到吉尔在电话那头的声音。“...是泰瑞尔吗？怎么才过来。”

“不知道啊，可能有事耽误了吧。”卡洛斯说完挂断了电话。

“噗。”泰瑞尔瞪了杰克一眼，杰克挑了挑眉，“不能怪我。”

卡洛斯把门推开的时候，竟然还疑惑地问了句，“门没锁啊。”

泰瑞尔只平静地推了推眼镜。

“我知道没锁。”You F*cking idiot.

吉尔回到公寓之后，决定听一下那张CD。

又仔细看了一阵封面的简笔画人脸。这张侧脸卡洛斯画的还是很传神的，吉尔总有一种很熟悉的感觉，但又说不上来是哪熟悉。

吉尔戴上耳机。卡洛斯说这张CD是专辑的原声版本，是给她的特殊礼物，不在发行计划中——吉尔当然不会信他那套“只是录着玩的”说辞。

必须承认卡洛斯的原声真的很棒，磁性低沉像深海的流水，像乌云金边下的暗涌，澎湃而又张力。伞厂肯定会有后续的安排，过几个月再发行原声版本炒一波“冷饭”——不过是很香的饭就是了。

吉尔舒服的窝在沙发里，不知不觉列表的最后一首也快结束了。吉尔想要切回前几首再听一遍时，耳机里传出了沙沙的录音电流声。

“以此专辑献给我的Valentine.”

是卡洛斯的声音。

吉尔一直觉得自己已经免疫了自己姓氏的玩笑——Valentine和“情人”的双关玩笑，她也不想自作多情。但是听到卡洛斯说出这个词，直觉告诉吉尔她没有自作多情。

吉尔愣了一下，拿起茶几上专辑的壳子，再仔细地端详了那张手绘封面。

突然像是想起了什么，吉尔跑进书房从书架上取下一本写真，那是她出道的第一本写真，个人同名相集《My Valentine》。

直到翻到那一张她站在窗边的侧脸特写照，吉尔看着手中的卡洛斯的手绘图喃喃道，“God, no way.”

她终于知道那股熟悉的感觉是从哪来的了——这张侧脸就是她自己。

不会吧。

吉尔之前问卡洛斯专辑的名字，卡洛斯说还没定，他的想法是起名《Secret》。

那为什么要封面要标Valentine呢，又是二十年前的情歌专辑套路？

卡洛斯觉得自己隐藏的非常巧妙，连吉尔本人都不会发现那张手绘侧脸就是Jill，

至于专辑名不是Valentine而封面却标了Valentine，

是因为和那张画连在一起，封面就是Jill Valentine.

那为什么专辑名是Secret？

因为Jill Valentine就是他的秘密。

TBC

————————————————

Note: 

左脑：cp感情要循序渐进，你不能直...

右脑：-Get a room, 立刻马上!


	5. 咬糖局

吉尔不在状态，拍摄补妆的间隙都愣神了好几次。

卡洛斯也感觉到了，吉尔刻意地避开和他的眼神接触，虽然是很细微的眼神转移但是在特写镜头下就非常生硬和明显。

这个室内镜头很简单，主要是拍特写，没有多余的动作，马文计划将其用作转场穿插镜头，顺便呼应“Sugar on your lips”这句歌词。

两人站在绿幕背景前，吉尔衔住一方块状的琉璃色的糖果，卡洛斯凑近，去咬那块糖。拍之前卡洛斯忐忑了一会，担心自己把握不好度。

吉尔橘粉色系的口红不算明艳，但饱满的果胶质感让卡洛斯想要“咬一口”，字面意义上的“咬一口”。

这他是第一次拍摄亲密的镜头，以前最多也就是和女舞伴的对手。开拍前卡洛斯认真地问了马文，如果真的碰到吉尔的嘴唇是不是不合适。在马文意味不明的凝视下，卡洛斯知道不太合适。

“呃嗯，两位不如先休息一下，待会我们再继续。”

说完，马文叹了口气，今天两个人似乎都不怎么在状态。卡洛斯是不知道怎么下“嘴”，马文让他缓慢而深情地靠近吉尔，像接吻一样去碰那块糖，然而实际入镜的效果，卡洛斯仿佛卡帧，脸凑近一点停一下，恨不得还要往后缩。

而吉尔可能是行程太满没休息好，据他了解上午吉尔刚结束了4个多小时的拍摄，从威斯克的工作室赶到伞厂拍MV. 

这样肯定不行，晚上还有他们俩在卧室布景的亲密戏，一直进不了状态可赶不完拍摄进度。

马文示意他们两个先找找感觉，也不期望氛围有多暧昧焦灼了，起码不能尴尬地一直喊cut。

吉尔拿起冰美式啜了一口，她没点拿铁，今天这种情况下拿铁绵滑的口感不能让她保持清醒。喝完她才惊觉没用吸管，又要重补口红。

“我今天是怎么了。”吉尔翻了个白眼，干脆拿起咖啡又喝了两口。

自从昨晚她发现卡洛斯的专辑是对自己的变相告白之后就心绪不宁，时不时恍惚。早上威斯克的拍摄还好，毕竟她自己一个人工作，还能够尽力专注不分神。但真正要面对卡洛斯，还是贴脸的那种，她没法直视卡洛斯含情脉脉的注视——目光深情是这个男人的特长，吉尔担心藏不住自己的情绪。

吉尔揉了揉太阳穴：别像个高中女孩，吉尔，你是个成年人了。

卡洛斯在吉尔身边的椅子坐下，摩菲过来帮卡洛斯补妆，一点小毛病，胡茬上部的有一点点粉底没有晕开。

“说实在的，我以为这场会拍得很快，”摩菲抱怨似的捏了捏海绵蛋，“如果我没抢上今天下午茶特供的海盐冰淇淋甜甜圈，就都怪你，卡洛斯。”

“还有这种口味？”吉尔转过身看着他俩，摩菲掐着卡洛斯的下巴朝她点点头,“口味一绝，信我。”

摩菲低头瞪了卡洛斯一眼：“卡洛斯，如果你配合我的工作的话，会结束得更快——把头转向吉尔那边。”

吉尔扑哧一声笑出来，每次摩菲给卡洛斯化妆，卡洛斯就彷佛案板上的鱼，总要无力挣扎一下。

“我也想尽快结束好吗，哪有你想得那么容易；还有，你非得使这么大劲吗？”

摩菲松开卡洛斯，盖上化妆盒，“就是这么容易，轻轻吻一下的事。我猜吉尔不会介意的。”说罢拎着化妆盒朝卡洛斯摆了个不屑的表情。

“别介意，他就是这样的性格，说话比较....”

“-It's OK. 呃...其实，他说的没错。”吉尔在心底扶额，要是没有昨晚的事，她可能会主动提出来，“毕竟...是工作。”

“嗯...当然.” 卡洛斯倒没有马上回答，他有一些担心吉尔的状态，她看起来有心事，但似乎自己没有什么立场去关心。

总之他不希望吉尔因为和他对手戏感到有压力，还是一如既往的轻松语气，“我反正不介意和你这样的美女接吻，你确定只是因为‘这是工作’？”卡洛斯托着腮挑眉问道。

吉尔意外地并不排斥他的“撩拨”，不管卡洛斯是不是真的对自己有意思，和他在一起总是让吉尔没由来的放松。

学着他的姿势，吉尔微微支着下巴，仰着小脸反驳道：“第一，这不算接吻；第二，我也不想错过特供的海盐冰淇淋甜甜圈。”

“Huh-无法反驳，句句在理，Lady.”

重新开拍前吉尔换了一个橘偏红的口红色，之前橘粉色的吉尔也喜欢，只是她私心觉得接吻还是要涂性感一点的颜色——没错，吉尔选择性地遗忘刚刚自己一番“这不算接吻”的言论。

两人在机位前站定后，摩菲固执地要再检查一遍卡洛斯的妆面。

吉尔都忍不住吐槽了一句“卡洛斯已经够迷人了，不用这么精益求精。”

摩菲只是意味深长地叹口气，表示他的艺人必须状态完美，“特别是在关键时刻。” 拍了拍卡洛斯的肩，摩菲把场地留给两人。

吉尔用嘴唇把糖块衔住，卡洛斯伸手轻轻地挽住她的腰，将她拉近，两人示意马文已经准备好了，工作人员把摄像机推近。

卡洛斯缓缓地凑近，两人面前的空气甜得能拉出糖丝，两人交缠的吐息挠得卡洛斯心痒。吉尔微启红唇，哑光质感仿佛一块红丝绒蛋糕，卡洛斯的轻轻触碰那一片柔软，几乎摒住了呼吸；吉尔尽力稳住自己的心神，却被卡洛斯深邃的视线网住，一瞬间细细密密的异样情感在吉尔胸口蔓延。

卡洛斯压上她的唇，一时间两人的鼻尖摩挲，他的舌尖轻抵糖块含入口中。看着方糖在卡洛斯齿间碎成晶莹的小块，吉尔仿佛咬住了鱼线的鱼，身体不由自主地向前倾身；卡洛斯一时乱了思绪，在马文喊“Cut”之前循着着吉尔的红唇俯身又给了她一吻，温柔地就像香皂上揉起的泡沫。

不是他的错。要怪就怪马文没早点喊"cut".

卡洛斯在打板之后就立马后撤一步和吉尔分开，吉尔微微圆睁着眼睛，一时难辨卡洛斯最后一吻的情绪是真还是假。卡洛斯最后一吻裹挟着甜味，小心翼翼又难以抑制，像个渴求糖果的孩子，而她又好到哪里去。

吉尔耳后发烫。

但她肯定自己的唇妆已经花了，因为卡洛斯的嘴上暧昧得沾了小一片橘红。

两人一时无言，好在马文随即就叫他们看看拍摄效果，不至于冷场尴尬。雪莉很快拿来了平底鞋让吉尔先换上，泰瑞尔同时急匆匆地从摄影棚外推门进来，对着卡洛斯指了指门外：“在外面，我拦不住她。”

吉尔闻言抬头，卡洛斯皱了皱眉，瞥了吉尔一眼就离开了影棚。

吉尔好像有预感门口的“她”是谁了。

“我不记得合同里有写这个。”

“拉倒吧Carly，你压根就没看合同里面写了什么。”

“Ok. Fine. ”卡洛斯转头看了一眼身后——吉尔还没有出来，他只希望能快点把Nemmy打发走。

“别看了，你的小情人没出来呢。” Nemmy悠闲地靠在墙上，“所以——今晚约会吗，亲爱的？”

卡洛斯出于礼貌忍住了白眼，“不可能，我有工作。”

“还有，下次和泰瑞尔说就行，不用劳烦你亲自来。”

Nemmy挑了挑眉，翘起右腿换了个姿势，伸手去揉卡洛斯的头发，“态度好一点嘛，毕竟，我是你的女友。”

卡洛斯偏头躲开，扣住她的手腕把她的手放下，“说完了吗，我还有事.....”

“不应该啊，你今晚应该没有工作.....”Nemmy话没说完，扑闪的眼神一转，“-也对，我的甜心是个大忙人.....”

卡洛斯起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，什么Carly、亲爱的就算了，Nemmy在伞厂横着走也不是一天两天了，她什么性格卡洛斯是清清楚楚。

Nemmy妩媚地勾唇一笑，她毫不在意“卡洛斯你是否有很多问号”，上前两步抬手抚上了卡洛斯的嘴唇，抹掉了上面残留的橘粉。

“我可不喜欢我男人的嘴上有别的女人的口红。”

说罢，擦过卡洛斯的左肩大步离开，向身后的卡洛斯摆摆手，“晚点打给你。”

卡洛斯搓了搓刚刚被摸的嘴，心底叹气，这尊大佛终于走了。

当他转身看到吉尔站在门口时，才反应过来被刚刚那个女人摆了一道。

卡洛斯心底几乎是咬牙切齿，NEMESIS!!

“看来有些传言不假...”

吉尔装作不在意地耸了耸肩，“No worries. 我不会说出去的。”

“吉尔，不是你想.....”卡洛斯试图解释。

“Private life, I get it.”吉尔把包跨在肩上，脸上又挂上了他们第一次见面的那种嘴角上扬30°的职业微笑。

走出去两步吉尔又折返回来，“哦对了，马文刚刚说晚上的拍摄计划往后推迟了——所以，你有空约会了。”

“回见，奥利维拉先生。”

泰瑞尔沉痛地闭上了双眼，没把Nemmy拦住是他的错。

TBC

_________________________________________

Note：

看一个油管主(基萌)打生3叫Carlos-"Carly"，可爱💙

卑微的我想康评论 (抹泪


	6. Chapter 6

昨天傍晚吉尔回到WONG工作室，艾达感觉到她不太对劲，毕竟吉尔一回来就在休息室猛灌冰柠水可不常见。

“伞厂那边工作出问题了？”

“不，都很好，一切顺利；因为卡...歌手那边的工作原因推迟一天而已....”

艾达把方糖罐放回咖啡机旁的架子上，一脸“你看起来不对劲”的表情。

“最好是，我可不希望出岔子，不管是哪方面...”艾达把咖啡杯里的方糖搅碎。

吉尔强迫自己不再想Nemesis和卡洛斯在走廊的那一幕——没必要。自己和卡洛斯不过只是短暂合作，姑且算是朋友；就算卡洛斯和Nemmy真的是情侣又怎么样——想到这吉尔突然发现自己非常抗拒这个念头。

这该死的绯闻女友。

“晚上事物所临时开小会，是关于今年的WONG秋季大展。”

吉尔拉回思绪，朝艾达点点头，“筹备的怎么样，之前听克里斯说今年有新花样？”

“具体方案还没出，不过可以期待一下。”

休息室里飘着咖啡的香气，吉尔坐在沙发上换了个姿势，“...艾达，关于我的这次合作，Umbrella那边，为什么要指定我呢。”

“是想听WONG的官方回答吗？”艾达笑吟吟地放下见底的咖啡杯。

吉尔失笑，“你知道我是什么意思。”

“如果已经有答案的话....那就相信你的直觉，女人的直觉。”

吉尔看着艾达的背影消失在门沿。

胡思乱想太多没有用，还是要工作的。

《Fix》MV的最后一个场景是歌曲高潮部分的配景，两位主角卧室缠绵的戏码。

原计划是在伞厂布景，但是马文不想让出镜的室内陈设有人为刻意的设计感，重新在R市的一家酒店租了一层，方便拍摄。

当然用作拍摄取景的只有一间King Size大床房。房间灯光采用蓝紫暗色，为了能更好的体现床面布料的褶皱，改换了稍软一些的绸面长毯。

吉尔和卡洛斯的配合显得尤为关键，马文在正式开拍前花了一个多小时让他们两预演，调整姿势。卡洛斯置身于吉尔腿间，将她压倒在床上，稍稍紧身的低腰长裤衬出卡洛斯颀长的身躯，光是吉尔的腿怎样架在卡洛斯腰间好看，就调整了五六种姿势和角度。

“好，吉尔躺的位置差不多了；卡洛斯，你先别动，我看一下你的位置。”马文在移动机位后指挥。

卡洛斯半臂支撑着自己的上身，眼眸下移就是吉尔，正好不远不近的距离。泰瑞尔先前还打趣说，这场卧室的戏，又是卡洛斯“公费恋爱”的机会。但现在有了前一晚Nemesis的插曲，卡洛斯总觉得他和吉尔之间多了一道无形的墙——吉尔今晚只和他说了三句话，分别是“晚上好。”“好的。”和“嗯。”，总不可能是因为他们已经熟悉到不用语言交流也可以默契配合。

卡洛斯正按照马文的要求摆姿势，吉尔看看马文那边的机位，转过头又盯着卡洛斯的喉结出神。今早卡洛斯和Nemmy约会又荣登八卦新闻榜，吉尔很难看不到——不过一心扑在工作上，就没有闲暇揣测某个playboy的桃花了。

今晚这双鞋有点沉。大概是材质的缘故，后跟还缀着铆钉。

吉尔双腿虚挂在卡洛斯腰间，babysuit款式最大程度地展现了吉尔腰臀以及腿部的曲线，白皙的肌肤和卡洛斯的麦色相称，无限旖旎——但她现在小腿发酸。吉尔想曲腿活动一下，不料小腿往回收的瞬间撞上了卡洛斯直挺的腰背。

卡洛斯硬生生遏断喉咙口的闷哼，条件反射般反手扣住吉尔的脚腕拉远自己，看清了鞋跟一圈金色铆钉，压低音量道：“...Nice kick, 女士。”

说着将她的双腿圈住自己，“不用硬撑着，放轻松；这应该是个享受的姿势。”

吉尔闻言立刻把抱歉的话吞了回去，“鞋是你的服装组挑的，你活该。”

偏过头枕在床单的凹陷处，吉尔避开卡洛斯的视线。

正式拍摄时，还算顺利，除了有一段卡洛斯搂着吉尔时，不小心挑开了吉尔后背的绑带。吉尔倒没放在心上，这种裸背款的服装总会加一些额外的无用装饰。

因为场地是临时租的，拍摄很快就完成了。卡洛斯在走廊的拐角找到吉尔，她还没换衣服，只披了一件风衣外套，似乎刚刚接完电话。

“有事吗？”

“我在想，我有没有荣幸邀请你喝一杯。”

“不了，我很忙。”吉尔没什么表情，从卡洛斯身边走过。

卡洛斯拉住吉尔，兀然说道，“我和Nemesis不是情侣。”

“哦？不过你没必要向我解释，奥利维拉先生。”吉尔想要伸手推开卡洛斯，但他并没有松手的意思。

吉尔皱眉，抬头瞬间毫无预警地四目相接。

“我当然有必要解释。我不相信你没有感觉到.....”卡洛斯将她拉近，缩短两人之间的距离。吉尔移开视线，庆幸走廊昏暗的灯光掩住了自己发热的脸颊。

“我就知道我爱上的女孩不会那么迟钝，吉尔。”

吉尔尽力绷住唇角，把话说得深情似乎是这个男人的天赋。

“Don't get cocky. 娱乐榜上还挂着你的八卦就别想约到我。”

卡洛斯低笑，向前倾身吻了吻吉尔的脸颊。

吉尔一整晚都睡得很好，早晨起床之后还给自己订了培根三明治早餐。

所以昨晚，卡洛斯是对自己表白了？

吉尔对着镜子发愣，直到一阵手机铃声唤回自己的思绪。

“早上好，雪莉，今....”

“吉尔你快看看新闻！！昨晚你和卡洛斯都干什么了！”

打开浏览器，娱乐头版头条加粗的标题：

震惊！伞厂歌手卡洛斯幽会秘密情人吉尔瓦伦蒂安

通篇报道当然没几个字能信，但是卡洛斯吻她的照片确实是八卦爆点。

“WTF？！”

“吉尔姐你快收拾一下，我马上来接你，公关组都炸锅了。”

吉尔有点哭笑不得，5分钟后艾达也给她打了电话，大意是Umbrella那边会声明这是拍摄工作并不是私下约会。

当然艾达也没料到一个小时之后又爆出更离谱的消息：

知名模特吉尔插足卡洛斯&Nemmy，Nemmy再起复合破裂风波

这下才是真的有的忙了。

TBC

——————————————

走剧情了，搞点drama.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一句话皮克 Chris/Piers

卡洛斯完完全全是被泰瑞尔从床上拖下来的。

昨晚结束了拍摄，虽然有吉尔的香吻加持，但是卡洛斯熬夜改歌确实很累。

“What the hell, T？？我他妈还在睡觉。”卡洛斯揉揉凌乱的头毛，努力睁开睡意朦胧的双眼。

“你和吉尔在一起了？”

“For God's sake, 那倒好了。”

泰瑞尔把平板甩在他床上，“你自己看。”

震惊！伞厂歌手卡洛斯竟然...

“Huh-起码照片是真的——我的确亲......”

泰瑞尔已经从他的衣柜里翻出了帽衫和长裤，扔在卡洛斯脸上，“麻利点穿上，跟我去公司。”

“一个公告的事，至于这么着急？”

“你再往下翻。”

卡洛斯坐在副驾，拧着眉翻看平板上的讯息。

吉尔插足Nemmy恋情/Nemmy卡洛斯旧情复燃/卡洛斯多线恋情曝光/……

想扳倒Umbrella的几家传媒拼了命抹黑Nemesis，看不惯WONG的使劲给吉尔泼脏水——当然，少不了骂他渣男的言论。

泰瑞尔瞥了一眼卡洛斯，平板上打开的页面几乎都是关于吉尔的报道。

“卡洛斯，我得提醒你。你还是Umbrella的人；如果事情压不下去，公司是不会帮吉尔公关的，毕竟你和Nemesis的合约在那。”

“God damn！所以伞厂到现在还不打算公开Nemesis的恋情？”卡洛斯调出通讯录给吉尔发消息，WONG那边估计不会轻举妄动。

他已经替Nemesis的正牌男友顶包了3个月，还签了合约。说起来这也是伞厂的下下策，整个公司旗下的歌手艺人一遍排下来，还是卡洛斯适合转移大众视线。

“Yeah，而且，你该看看尼可拉脸上的表情。”泰瑞尔打着方向盘驶进了车库。

“Well，他们希望我帮Nemesis打掩护，我提出自己的条件罢了. Fair enough.”

Umbrella会议室 |

尼可拉不觉得Fair，就连卡洛斯的拖把头也让他光火。

“看看你干得好事，我就不应该答应你请这个女人。”

“放尊重点尼可拉。”卡洛斯靠在会议室的椅背上。

“听好了，据我所知《Fix》的MV已经拍完了，你和吉尔瓦伦蒂安接下来的合作叫停——马文那边我会商量。”

卡洛斯不耐烦地推开尼可拉放在他面前的一沓文件，“Serious？叫停合作？和WONG联系之后发公告，澄清我和这两位都没有关系不是更直接。”

“你这蠢货！”尼可拉怒不可遏，拍桌而起的同时Nemesis推门走进了会议室。

“我可不信你和这位吉尔，没有关系~”Nemesis朝卡洛斯挑眉，“你们，难道没有在一起吗？”

“.....Not yet.”卡洛斯迟疑了两秒。

尼可拉上下打量着Nemesis，她不应该来这里。尼可拉是Nemmy和Tyrant交往的知情者之一，公司不会轻易公开Nemesis的恋情。当红明星，公司有所顾忌是正常，当她的男友是公司的头号股东时，更不可能公开了。

Nemmy在尼可拉开口之前先说道，“公开吧，我和Tyrant。最初我就不赞成遮遮掩掩——不过嘛，卡洛斯确实很可爱。”

“抱歉，这不由你来决定-”但尼可拉并没能把话说完。

“那我来决定呢，有问题吗尼可拉？”一道魁梧的身影从门外进入，深色风衣搭配纯黑皮质礼帽——Tyrant本人，卡洛斯也只见过一次。

“.....那关于吉尔瓦伦-”尼可拉依然没有机会说完整的话。

“奥利维拉和瓦伦蒂安的合作继续，别忘了他们的合作是我提供资金支持，尼可拉。”语罢，Tyrant和Nemmy一起离开了会议室。

卡洛斯也不再停留，起身径直朝门口走去，尼可拉叫住他。

“这段时间你最好不要和吉尔有来往；尽管公告会帮你们澄清关系。”

卡洛斯冷哼一声，他和吉尔的关系轮不到尼可拉插手。开口反驳的瞬间，卡洛斯意识到尼可拉说得没错——他和吉尔之间是需要冷却一段时间，突然爆出的绯闻对他可能没有那么大的影响，但是对吉尔就是另一回事了。

八卦记者的眼睛都在盯着吉尔的这段时间，他确实不应该再有什么进一步的举动。

一想到因为自己吉尔有了生涯中的第一个大污点，卡洛斯心头郁结。

“真是感谢提醒——用不着你来教我，尼可拉。”

WONG工作室 |

艾达问吉尔是不是真的和卡洛斯在交往，吉尔给出的答案也是“Not yet.”

“别否认了，你对他有好感。他也表白了不是吗？”艾达在等伞厂处理结果的这段时间倒是非常悠哉——起码吉尔没有怀孕，不算棘手。

吉尔在艾达的工作室里来来回回地踱步，卡洛斯早上给她发消息，她简单地回复之后就没再联系。雪莉在一旁跟进伞厂官媒的动态，收到伞厂的公关邮件，得知吉尔接下来的合作没有问题时长吁一口气。

“风波平息之前，除了必要的工作，尽量不要和你的罗密欧私下接触，OK吗？”艾达审了一遍公关部拟的公告，抬头叮嘱吉尔。

“我知道。再说了.....我和他也没有什么私下的交集。”

艾达疑惑地皱眉，“卡洛斯不可能没约过你吧？”

“他是有约过，我都拒绝了而已。”

“Huh瞧瞧~ Girl with attitude.”

“看来某人是忘记当初自己是怎么拒绝里昂的。”

艾达把签好字的文件递给吉尔，眯起眼笑着说，“编排上司可不是聪明的选择，吉尔。”

Umbrella停车场 |

卡洛斯没想到在伞厂地下车库还会被狗仔拦住，Umbrella最近的安保堪忧。

不多做理会，卡洛斯急着拿车去杰克的工作室，因为早上的突发事件，原本约定的时间已经晚了。

这个小记者紧追不舍，开着录音笔不停追问：卡洛斯Nemesis分手又复合的细节，卡洛斯是不是劈腿吉尔等等.....

卡洛斯无奈地摇摇头：公司的官方公告还没发，难怪有狗仔死咬着他不放——不过无所谓，各种对他恶意的揣测卡洛斯从不在意，这群媒体也蹦跶不了多久了。卡洛斯朝他摆摆手，表示无可奉告。

“先前从未有过跨界合作，吉尔瓦伦蒂安是不是靠和你的不正当关系得到这次合作机会？WONG是否知情？”

卡洛斯停下了脚步。

“What did you just say?” 

“——吉尔是否和你，或伞厂高层有不正当关系……”他有又重复了一遍。

卡洛斯顿了2秒，摘下墨镜，把包甩在地上。

10分钟之后，泰瑞尔带着警卫赶到车库。

那个记者瘫坐在地上，脸上一滩血污。

“这个人不知道怎么混进了公司，尾随我。”卡洛斯捡起掉落在脚边的棒球帽扣在他头上。

泰瑞尔瞪了卡洛斯一眼，让警卫把这个来路不明的狗仔带走。

“谢天谢地这个家伙还能动，”泰瑞尔捡起卡洛斯的包和墨镜，“我告诉过你不要冲动。”

“He had to pay for his nasty words.”卡洛斯耸耸肩，“我没下重手，警告罢了。”

回办公室检查了一下卡洛斯的伤势，还好只有右手和手臂有一点擦伤，不用去医院。卡洛斯和杰克原本约好要改新曲beat，现在也去不成了。包着白纱布的手还算利索，卡洛斯给杰克发了短信，重新约时间。

BSAA服装摄影棚 |

Umbrella和WONG各自发了声明，吉尔当天的后续工作也没被耽误。

15分钟前雪莉就在传简讯，脸上还挂着糯糯的笑容。

吉尔在拍摄间隙回到场边休息，打趣似的伸头偷看雪莉的屏幕，“让我猜猜是谁——啊，Wesker Junior.”

“没什么啦....是杰克约我。本来他没空，但是因为卡洛斯有事就.....”雪莉小脸红红的。

“他....是因为绯闻的事吗？”

看吉尔似乎有些担心卡洛斯，雪莉连忙摇摇头，“不是关于这个啦吉尔姐，是因为别的事，他好像...受伤了。”雪莉说完才发现情况似乎更令人担心了。

“受伤了？”吉尔正色，但似乎没有很着急的样子，若有所思地点点头，“晚点我打电话问问，你好好约会放松一下吧。”

“好，等一会我送你回去之后.....”

“不用，我和克里斯一起回工作室就行，你直接去约会吧。”吉尔还把雪莉一旁的通勤包包提了过来，“记得好好打扮~”

最后回WONG的只有克里斯，乘皮尔斯的车。

克里斯的路虎直接就被吉尔征用了。

地下车库，克里斯把钥匙给吉尔前大概猜到她要去哪，支开了雪莉还瞒着艾达——“你确定你要去伞厂？”

“Yeah.”

克里斯自然知道没人劝得了他的搭档，“戴上帽子和墨镜，小心点。”

引擎发动一瞬间克里斯意识到不对劲，“——等等那我怎么回去？”

吉尔从车窗向他挥挥手，“Call your boyfriend~”

TBC

————————————————

错字勿怪！

还是走剧情 (捂脸溜

还是卑微地⚽评论


	8. Chapter 8

泰瑞尔看着吉尔发来的简讯发愁，上前轻敲录音室的玻璃隔窗，朝卡洛斯扬了扬手机。  
“吉尔”——卡洛斯看出了泰瑞尔的口型，示意泰瑞尔他在忙，新曲的副歌以及和声部分还没完成。  
泰瑞尔皱眉：这时候你倒开始敬业了。  
卡洛斯不知道自己放在录音室外的手机多了几条未接来电，吉尔打来的。  
泰瑞尔收到短信时，吉尔已经到伞厂了。

多亏了之前拍MV用的伞厂工作证，吉尔轻而易举通过了车库门禁。把车熄火，车内一方手机屏幕照亮了吉尔的半边脸颊，泰瑞尔回复说卡洛斯在工作，在录音室。于是吉尔打消了在车库等卡洛斯的念头，撇去之前卡洛斯不回她电话的一丝别扭，吉尔决定直接去找他。  
跨出车门，匀称的双腿微微撑开下身的毛线裹身裙，曲线外露，吉尔戴着帽子，没带多余的包或者饰物，迈开步子朝楼梯间走去。  
直觉告诉吉尔卡洛斯打架应该和自己，或者和这次绯闻有关，总之他们两个当事人是该谈谈，包括之前卡洛斯在酒店走廊的那些...表白。  
思索间，吉尔迎面撞上了从楼梯半层转角下来的人，对方手里的东西摔了一地。  
吉尔赶紧帮忙捡起地上的东西，文件袋录音笔一沓纸——看来是个记者，或者伞厂的员工。  
“真是抱歉，我走得太急了....” 吉尔将牛皮纸袋递给来人，顿时收住了手。  
等等这是——吉尔看到压在纸下的一盘CD壳子，这不是卡洛斯送给她的唱片嘛？吉尔当然不会认错，即便楼梯间的灯光不是很亮，这张卡洛斯的唱片，怎么会在这个人手上。  
“.....你是Umbrella的员工吗？”吉尔疑惑地抽回唱片，盯着面前可疑的人物。  
来人拉低了棒球帽的帽檐，胸前没有挂Umbrella的工作牌。吉尔警觉地后退，两方僵持，这个人猛得撞开吉尔，伸手抢她手上的唱片。吉尔奋力把光盘砸在他的头上，右脚鞋跟重重地跺了他一脚，从他的钳制中脱离。  
吉尔转身向楼上跑去，鞋跟落在大理石台阶上，身后的人紧追上来，吉尔知道自己跑不掉，当机立断拆开盒子，把那张CD掰断。  
“多管闲事，bitch！！”戴着棒球帽的男人捂住吉尔的嘴，拽着她往楼下拖，吉尔奋力挣扎，抵着身后的人往扶手的锐角上撞击，吃力起身，抬腿往他的裤裆踹了一脚。  
“-Ahhh!”男人一声惊呼滚下了楼梯，踉跄着跑了出去。  
吉尔松了一口气，还好他没继续纠缠。迈开步子，吉尔这才发现自己脚扭了，脚踝一阵钝痛。楼梯台阶上传来手机“嗡——”的震动，脱下脚上的高跟鞋，吉尔扶着墙缓慢地挪过去接电话。  
“吉尔，你来伞厂了？我刚在录音室——”卡洛斯听到电话那头吉尔倒吸冷气的声音顿时皱眉。  
“你在哪吉尔，发生什么事了？”  
“嘶——我在车库的楼梯间，你得叫安保过来。”  
卡洛斯夺门而出。

吉尔靠坐在楼梯的半层上，浅驼色的毛线裙已经脏了，裙边甚至有点抽线的迹象。小心地查看右脚踝的伤势，应该是普通扭伤。  
“吉尔！”卡洛斯推开安全通道的门，向吉尔跑去，心里暗骂自己真是混账，早点接到吉尔的电话就不会出这么多事。  
“出什么事了？”卡洛斯没去管楼道的一地狼藉，蹲下身撩开吉尔裙子的下摆，吉尔的脚踝开始有些红肿了，“脚踝疼吗？我先送你去医院。”  
“我没事，刚刚有个戴棒球帽的男人，他带着一叠奇怪的文件——他有那张唱片，你说过你放在办公室的对吗。”  
卡洛斯看见地上那张已经裂开的CD，“别告诉我你和他打起来了。”  
“...我很好。至少他没把唱片带走。”吉尔抬头不期然撞上卡洛斯的愠怒的目光。  
他在生气。  
“那也不该把你自己置于险境，情况万一更糟呢？” 卡洛斯弯腰捡起吉尔掉落在一旁的鞋子。  
“你是歌手，应该比我更清楚新曲偷跑的后果；如果他...”  
“我当然知道。”卡洛斯托着吉尔的后脑，吻了吻她的额头，“我更不想让你受伤。”   
卡洛斯拎着吉尔的高跟鞋，把吉尔打横抱起，“我带你去医院；这里泰瑞尔会处理的。”  
“我-我自己能走。”吉尔耳尖泛红，拽着卡洛斯的外套衣领。  
“最好圈住我，”卡洛斯抱着吉尔，在车库环视一圈，“你的车在哪？”  
吉尔指指不远处的那辆银灰路虎。  
卡洛斯把吉尔放在路虎宽敞的后座，脱下外套垫在吉尔的右腿下。  
“先把腿垫高一点，最近的诊所大概...”  
吉尔伸手拉住卡洛斯，“我不用去医院，回家就行，雪莉会来帮忙照顾的。”  
卡洛斯握着吉尔的脚腕把她的腿垫好，“不行, 你得去看看。”  
“卡洛斯，真的不用太担心；我也不是第一次崴脚...”  
“而且，泰瑞尔也不希望你现在出现在‘医院’这种公共场所。”  
“Fine. 你家附近有药店吗。”

吉尔仍然是被卡洛斯抱回公寓的，让吉尔惊奇的是她并没有感到...不妥。  
十多分钟之前，卡洛斯停车在住宅区附近的药店给她买喷剂和膏药。吉尔曲腿坐在后座，透过车窗看到卡洛斯在药房走动的身影，拿着药盒似乎在和店员说着什么。  
吉尔早就不是一点小伤就叫嚷着要人照顾的小姑娘了，但那一瞬间卡洛斯的剪影给她带来了安全感，久违的，恋人般的安全感。

吉尔按着脚上的冰袋，微微出神。  
“我刚刚买了扭伤喷剂，都给你放在这，冷敷完了记得用。”卡洛斯理好了东西，走到吉尔跟前查看脚腕上的伤势。  
“天哪，我的裙子都脏成这样了。”吉尔小声嘀咕。  
“等雪莉来了再换吧，你一个人不方便；”卡洛斯轻笑道，“我如果是个女孩子，现在就帮你换了。”   
卡洛斯放在桌上的手机震了好几次，吉尔知道那多半是泰瑞尔在找他。伞厂还有一堆烂摊子等着卡洛斯回去处理。  
“你先回去吧，雪莉待会就来了。”  
“我再陪你一会，”卡洛斯挨着吉尔坐在沙发上，“让雪莉带晚餐了吗，你的冰箱里可只有烘焙蛋糕。”  
吉尔目光描摹着卡洛斯的侧脸，并没有马上回答他。  
卡洛斯等来的却是吉尔的发问。

“So....What are we now?”  
似乎是两人关系再往前迈一步的时候了。  
卡洛斯向吉尔倾身，指尖触及吉尔柔软的耳垂，直到鼻息渐渐可闻时，门口传来一阵不合时宜的门铃。  
卡洛斯无奈地拉开距离，正要起身时，吉尔一把拉住了他，极快地在他唇上啄了一口。  
卡洛斯顿时愣住。  
“......快去开门。”吉尔推他。  
门铃还在持续，卡洛斯俯身精准地吻上她。  
“That’s even. (这才公平)”


	9. Chapter 9

所幸这次事件没有给伞厂，或者说给歌手本人造成实质性的损害，专辑新曲没有被泄露，泰瑞尔调了监控后就直接利落地报警了。

但是紧急会议还是开到夜里一点多。

会议室的灯没有全开，R市电视塔的夜饰霓虹机械地变换闪烁，白板上画满了接下来的制作计划——卡洛斯的原声版本会收录进专辑的黄金版，感谢制作组没有追问他抽了什么疯多此一举地增加业务量。卡洛斯心里有数，除了是内部人员泄露消息，没有其他的可能性了，毕竟就几个人知道他自己录了新砖的原声版。

会议结束时卡洛斯还盯着尼可拉的背影，尽管他和自己向来不对盘，卡洛斯还是不敢相信这男人会把自己卖了。

“卡洛斯，别发呆了。”泰瑞尔把手提电脑收进包里，“还有，如果你今晚不回去，别睡我的办公室。”

“别这样，你知道你的沙发是全公司最软的。”卡洛斯没把自己的猜想告诉泰瑞尔，考虑到泰瑞尔才是和尼可拉共事比较多的那一个。在他理清楚思路前，还是不要让泰瑞尔知道了。

“是，我花了两千刀可不是用来给你睡觉的。”

卡洛斯一边点头一边答应，半个小时之后他仍然躺在了泰瑞尔的沙发上。

吉尔醒来时看到卡洛斯凌晨给她发的简讯，气泡框里简洁地两行字也是叮嘱她换药和“好好休息”。吉尔微微挑眉：这男人难得的没有说什么漂亮话。随后回复了消息，又发了一条询问事件处理得如何。

卡洛斯倒是直接拨通了她的电话。吉尔侧躺在被窝里按下接听键，“Morning.”

卡洛斯轻笑，“I love your morning voice, sweet.”

吉尔这才意识到自己的嗓音软的不像话，她刚刚才认为这个男人会正经一点，吉尔顺着他的话反问，“其他时候的声音呢，嗯？”

“别着急，我期待着“其他的时候”呢。”

吉尔翻了一个大大的白眼，听出卡洛斯另有所指的“其他时候”，及时让他打住，没有让对话朝着一发不可收拾的方向演进。

卡洛斯提到还车的事，得知了吉尔今天要去事务所。可能是吉尔平时劳模惯了，即便有脚伤去工作也没什么大不了，卡洛斯倒是有点在意，主动提出要送她去事务所。

给卡洛斯开门的时候，吉尔已经准备出发了，收拾好的包包放在玄关。她正在把裹着绷带的脚象征性地塞进敞口拖鞋里。卡洛斯伸手扶着她，深色帽衫和夹克外套和他毛茸茸的发型意外很搭，卡洛斯故作失落地说道：“就不请我进去坐一会？”

“别说得好像我不让你进来一样，”吉尔提起一旁的包包，卡洛斯顺手接了过来。“而且，我饿了。”吉尔好心情地搂着卡洛斯的肩膀，期待卡洛斯给她买的早餐，抬起受伤的右脚，朝着电梯跳过去。

“确定不用我抱着你？”卡洛斯按下1层的按键。知道离车库还有一段距离，吉尔倚在他身侧，微微踮着右脚，“现在需要了。”卡洛斯轻wě n吉尔的嘴角，鼻尖贴上吉尔柔嫩的面颊，“抱歉没打理胡子。”

“emm，昨晚也很扎人。”吉尔饶有兴趣地搓了搓他的下巴，“不过我喜欢。”

倘若吉尔再住得高几层，电梯到一楼的时候他们就可能w ěn得难舍难分了。

卡洛斯给吉尔买的早餐是咖啡和培根蛋三明治，吉尔暗暗抱歉克里斯的车上飘着一股油煎肉的香气。

“这是你的车吗——只是好奇。”卡洛斯觉得吉尔不会挑选这么符合男性品味的座驾，而且车前放着的打火机很明显属于一个男人。

对，他就是有亿点在意这是谁的车子。

吉尔咬了一口三明治，很满意芝士滑腻的口感，“嗯？这是克里斯的车子。”

“啊Chris Redfield，如果我没记错的话。”卡洛斯清了清嗓子，瞥了一眼后视镜中乖乖吃早餐的吉尔，“你们是...同事？”

“嗯哼，我们还是朋友。”吉尔勾唇，卡洛斯明显有些别扭的语气不禁让她发笑，“你在乱想什么，他有男友。”

“Nah-nothing，”卡洛斯在路口发动车子，侧身在吉尔脸颊偷香，“只是确认一下没有别的男人对你动心。”

关于昨晚的事件，卡洛斯不想让吉尔再过多参与，鉴于他已经见识过这个女人“英勇表现”，而且吉尔一番“我学过空手道”的说辞显然不能够让卡洛斯安心。

“我不可能坐视不理的，你知道的；换做是别人也一样。”

卡洛斯轻叹，“知道说服不了你。”

尼可拉现在是他的怀疑对象，但是卡洛斯还没有找到他指使人这么做的理由，因为专辑的销售收入尼可拉和公司吃得可是大头。

吉尔转头看着卡洛斯，似乎在思索着是否要告诉他自己的猜想。

“我撞见的那个偷光盘的人，可能和尼可拉有关。”吉尔记得他拿着一个并不多见的牛皮纸袋，而她曾见到尼可拉也用过一样的袋子。

“你那时候也在，我们在走廊里碰到尼可拉的那次。”

“RPD真该雇佣你做刑侦顾问，亲爱的。”卡洛斯表示他没有印象尼可拉用了什么奇奇怪怪的纸袋。

吉尔深吸一口气：尼可拉得到了那张光盘，并不需要放出资源影响专辑的销售，只是blackmail敲诈也可以赚一笔。

“Smart girl.” 卡洛斯挑眉， 旋即一转话题，“我老爹告诉我不要找太聪明的女孩。”

本来还在思考严肃的商业泄密事件，吉尔一下子被逗得笑出声，险些把没喝完的咖啡洒出来。

“Well, 我老爹还说过不要找会说漂亮话的男人。“

于是卡洛斯又发现了他们的一个共同点：可能都不是很听爸爸的话。


End file.
